Fayt
by yomegagurl01
Summary: The average life of a highschooler as you might put it - with all the drugs, sex, ect. VB and other couples
1. Chapter 1

Fayt

* * *

Slowly, he took one last puff on his cigarette and smashed the remains into the bowl nearby. He gazed out into the darkened night, looking towards the surrounding lights that were hidden by the trees. The troubled teen let out a sigh before returning to his bed, where he drew the sheets up over himself, covering his tense body. 

He would be enrolling into another school tomorrow. A different one, not like he has ever experienced. He was indeed a shy boy but always on his feet for when disaster strikes, he was used to that kind of thing.

Shutting his eyes, he rested his head down on the soft, feathery pillow that laid beneath him.

---

"Hey! B! Over here!"

The blue-haired teenage girl turned her head into the direction of the voice. She smiled. Another school year was beginning.

She stepped out of her car and began her walk over to where her friend was seated on the stone ledge that was perched only a couple feet off the ground, making her feet dangle and sway as she waited impatiently to converse how her summer had gone.

"I'm coming Chi!" The blue hair beauty said as she made her way to where her friend was seated. She took a seat next to her and slid her books off to the side next to her. "How's it goin'?"

The raven haired teen smiled a full-tooth grin and quickly pulled a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "Fine, fine, just fine. How's Yamcha?"

The other one rolled her eyes and stated a simple answer to what seemed like a complex question. "Guys will be guys." She quickly snapped, angered by the thought of her year-long boyfriend cheating on her with the blonde down the street. "They think with their dicks." She murmured the last part, mainly to herself.

Her friend nodded slowly, then gathered up her things as she nudged her friend then after no response, grabbed her upper arm. "Come on Bulma! Lets just go to class and forget all about it!"

Bulma nodded but still was looking at the ground, deep in thought about crashing in on him with a bowl of Chicken Noodle Soup and a box of Kleenex – to cure him because he 'said he was sick' – only to find him in bed with another girl.

She grabbed her things and looked up to find that her friend had ditched her to get to class. She let out a sigh and shook her head as she made her way into the large building that housed the student body. Her first day of being a Senior had begun.

---

"B! Look at that new kid with Goku over there! He looks like a stud!"

Another one of the teen's friends jabbed a finger into Bulma's side, but never took her blue eyes off of the new kid.

Bulma, who was sleeping soundly at the lunch table with the girls, suddenly jerked awake, still quite sleepy but looked into the direction that her blonde haired friend had pointed towards.

She let out a sigh. "Oh 18, he looks like another 'average' guy who's a jerk just like the rest of 'em and wantspower and sex. Wake me up when you find someone who's not like that." She murmured the last words before falling into an unconscious sleep once again.

"And where are you gonna find one of those?" The blonde haired spoke quietly to herself before turning towards the raven teen who took a seat next to her.

"Who's with Goku?" Chi Chi pointed off towards her longtime crush with spiky hair that stuck out in all directions.

The teen that was seated next to him had somewhat similar hair. He held a slight scowl on his tanish, olive colored skin and seemed to have the attitude that he could kick the shit out of anyone who got in his way.

He slowly pulled out a cigarette and a lighter before Goku leaned in close to him, whispering something in his ear before the teen slid the cigarette back into his back pocket of his denim jeans.

Chi Chi shook her head and returned to eating her perfect lunch. Munching quietly on a leaf of lettuce, she let a sigh and murmured something to herself, "Men."

---

The off-tone bell sounded throughout the halls of the gigantic school, signaling the end of classes for that day. Teens poured out of classes giggling, laughing, talking franctically, and shouting, all heading towards the exits to continue on with their lives outside the walls of this 'prison'.

Bulma took her time as she gathered up her books and threw them into her book bag and walked out her car. She hummed quietly to herself until she reached the doors that lead outside.

She stepped out to the rest of civilization and spotted her friends, all somewhat gathered around her car, talking excitedly about their first day of being Seniors. She let out a smile and picked up the speed of her walk when suddenly out of nowhere, someone had bumped right into her, throwing the book bag down to the ground and letting all the papers and books scatter into the mild wind.

Of course, the books weren't the only thing that took a beating. The stranger had been walking so fast, the force had also thrown her to the ground as well.

"Who the hell do you think you-" She dusted herself off as she got to her knees, not yet looking up into the face of the intruder. Quickly, after self inspection, she looked up to see the new guy who was with Goku earlier. He wore the similar scowl in his perfect face as he did at lunch but this time, it was more deep. Bulma swore she could hear a faint growl from him. Wanting to make a good impression, like the kind of person she is, she held out a hand and stated her name. "Hi, I'm Bulma Briefs."

He looked at her then let out a little bit louder growl then turned and headed towards his car, leaving a dumb-founded Bulma to gap at his back.

---

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Ok, I wanted to try out this story and I'm hoping it'll get me into the mood of writing again! I hope this story is a success!

Please Read and Review! Thanx!

Yomegagurl01


	2. Sorry

Hey

It's me again! I'm sorry, this isn't a chapter but I was just going to say that I have been super busy. I know, I know: you prolly get that a lot! But right now I can't find the time to update Fayt. I will try to get another chapter out by next week sometime but work with me here! I know its summer and everything… that's why I'm sooo busy!

Also, I'm sorry to say but I will not be able to update Showing the Past, for all those viewers out there since some asshole took my story off the website, I saved only a few chapters onto a disk and the rest were lost into my computer when it crashed… so, I cant really remember the story too well and I don't really feel like starting over. But, I will keep it up there, even though it is unfinished.

Sorry again for the inconvenience.

---Yomegagur01---


End file.
